He Just Couldn't Have Her
by Aki Fan
Summary: Yusei and Aki's love for each other was something Divine could never understand. And he will do everything in his power to destroy it. Rated M for a reason, REALLY DARK.


I don't own yu-gi-oh 5d

XXX

"Let him go!" she screamed fruitlessly grabbing Divine's arm trying to pull him away but he just shoved her to the side.

"Never." His voice growled low and sinister. Everything he done for her, he gave her a life, a meaning and all she could do to repay him was run off with this Satellite scum. Divine looked at the man with sneering eyes, his raven hair disheveled, face bleeding, eyes half shut from the pain that was inflicted on him. He looked pathetic. No he is pathetic.

He grabbed him by the collar pulling the said man up to face him. "Do you think you can have Aki now?"

"You don't love her and you never will." His voice came out barely a whisper but it was threatening, so full of hate. It surprised the psychic, for a person to be so emotionless he held such hate and malice in his voice. Divine laughed and dropped him to the floor.

He walked back to Aki, extending his hand to caress her face but she slapped his hand away. Frowning, he grabbed her roughly by her jaw forcing her to face him. "Why can't you see I'm doing this for love?"

"Divine all you've been this whole time is a liar!" she screamed back defiantly, trying her best to struggle out of the man's hold but it was in vain.

This man. This Yusei Fudo, ever since he stepped into Aki's life, ever since he stepped into _their_ lives he had been separating them. From the moment they first made eye contact, Aki's bond with Divine was jeopardized. Why? What did Yusei have that he doesn't have? He gave Aki everything, whatever she wanted. Friends? Family? Riches? Clothes? Everything. Yet one talk, two duels and that was all it took to make this bitch betray him.

His face glowered with anger; he slapped her hard dropping her to the cold floor. Her pale creamy cheek replaced with stinging red.

"Aki!" Yusei would cry out, crawling his way over…he would reach her too almost reach her. Before the tall psychic kick him back a couple feet. He would laugh at their misery. Oh how they wanted to reach each other but never could. Their hands could never touch. He watched in awe. All this time he looked at Aki as a mindless person who needed to be controlled or end up as a menace to society but Yusei saw her as a person a real breathing person. He cared for her, he _loved_ her. Was that why she betrayed him for this satellite scum?

He kicked Yusei away again after he managed to drag his burnt body towards Aki. He grabbed her by her throat, both his hands clenched against her airways. Her beautiful amber brown eyes forming tears, her lashes slanted down submissively just like her body.

"Why do you love him?" he demanded, he had to know, even if he gotten the idea he had to hear her say it. So he would have more reasons to hate Yusei Fudo.

"…he cares about me!" she choked out, he know she won't be able to hold out long but his anger didn't let him loosen his grip.

"And I don't!?"

"…You just care about my powers…" she cried, her crystal tears flowing freely down her flawless face. Was she actually crying because she was about to die or was she crying because she realized that all this time he treated her as an object and nothing more? But didn't she know he did care? Divine did indeed care for his tools and weapons, he brandish them all the time he takes genuine care for their wellbeing. How could she not see that?

He finally let her go. She dropped to her knees gasping for breath. She looked so weak and fragile, it actually angered him. All this time he trained and molded her to be strong and she ended up being a defenseless little girl crying for help. Was his efforts in vain?

"Be strong!" he growled kicking her. If he let her go off with Yusei, she will only continue to be a crying weakling unable to defend herself. She had no future with him! Only he: Divine can give her a good future.

Yusei continued dragging his body towards the slumped form of Aki once again. He had been trying to move since the whole ordeal. He would have long lost consciousness had it not been for his will to save Aki.

Divine's face scrunched up in anger. So this is how it feels to be betrayed. He walked over to Yusei towering above him with a sadistic grin etched on his face. "So tell me, why do you risk your life for Aki?"

"Because I actually love her unlike you." He growled in malice. The Signer continued dragging his body across the floor leaving a bloodied trail. Didn't he know he would just kick him back? He would never let their hands touch! Never.

"I see I neglected you Aki." He walked over to her and faced her with a warm smile, but underneath his masked emotion was nothing but sinister intent. The same smile that brought a flutter to her heart every time she spoke to Divine now scare her to no end. He caressed her tear stained face much gentler than before as if he was marveling a perfect sculpture.

"All this time I thought you needed a father to guide you with your actions, a leading male figure but I see I was wrong." he continued to smile, she looked at him wide-eyed, unsure of what he was insinuating she could only feel fear creep through her whole body as his hands brush away her long magenta bangs revealing more of her angelic face.

"All this time what you really needed was a lover!" his look of pity changed into a malicious grin as he slammed her on the ground.

"No!" Yusei screamed. He actually lunge his charred body over to him only to be backhanded and kicked ruthlessly back into place. He really did love Aki didn't he? Oh well he can replace Yusei, just give him a chance. He can be a passionate lover too. He didn't know Aki wanted a lover but now he does so now he will provide.

He tore off her clothing not caring where he discarded the material. Her attempts at squirming away from him were a sight to behold. Her beautiful eyes shaking with fear her body quivered each time he touched her. So weak, what happened to the strong independent Aki that he trained?

"Please stop…" her voice so weak and fragile, she sounded like she didn't want this. The nerve to reject him when all he had been doing what's best for her. Even now he's doing what's _best_ for her.

"Isn't this what you want?" he asked in a mocking voice. Why is she denying his love? Isn't that what she wanted all along? Why is she pushing him away?

Yusei crawled over with all his efforts he growled deeply and threateningly "Let her go." His voice was venomous. Divine smirked at the Signer, he just thought of an idea to destroy both their lives.

"I'll let Yusei go if you let me have you willingly, you must beg for me." His smile was brilliant as he eyed Yusei; the Signer's face was in disbelief.

"I never thought you would go that low!" Yusei's face flashed with anger with so much hate he found it amusing.

"Well Aki, what's your choice?" he smirked, she will obviously say no and when she does Yusei will know that Aki doesn't value his pathetic life at all and then Yusei would abandon her like he know he would. Then she would crawl to him and beg for his forgiveness.

"…I'll do it, just let him go." She whimpered her eyes were filled with fear. She gave a quick glance towards Yusei then quickly turned her face away in shame. Divine savored that look, that look of desperation.

That bitch actually said yes, did she really love Yusei that she's willing to give up everything for him? He will make sure she regrets that decision, and she will regret it dearly.

"That's right my little pet." He smirked, his gloved hand brushed away her tears like Yusei had. But his touch was nothing like his. Yusei's was gentle, his was rough and scornful.

"Why don't you tell me how much you love me?"

She looked up at him with hopeless eyes, begging for a sliver of mercy but none was found. This man who she once thought was her hero is nothing but a villain now, the vilest of villains.

"Why do you want to hurt me like this?" she asked her voice small and weak. She actually wanted to know as if he was the one doing something wrong here. That traitorous brat making him sound like he was the evil one!

"Because you betrayed me, you rip my heart apart and now I'll rip yours." He replied calmly as if he had been rehearsing that line the entire time. "Now tell me you want this."

"…No…" she croaked, he smacked her hard glaring at her defiant eyes, as hopeless as her eyes were she still had a glimmer of fight left in them.

"Don't forget about your little boyfriend if you don't do as I say."

"Don't listen to him Aki! Just run away from here forget about me!" Yusei begged, he rather die than see what Divine was going to do to her. His cobalt blue eyes held so much sadness; he was pleading her to run to abandon him. The sight of them made Divine want to puke.

"Well?" he asked again ignoring the raven haired Signer.

"P-please…"

"Please what?" he demanded. But she didn't respond and frankly Divine had enough of waiting. He shoved her under him, giving a sneering glance to Yusei before he proceeded to strip off his own pants.

"I win." Still looking at Yusei with a smug grin, his grin grew wider at the mix of emotions etched in the Signer's cobalt blue eyes. Hatred for Divine, sadness for Aki, disgust for himself, disgusted that he failed to protect her.

He turned to face Aki bending over to lick off her tears; they were sweeter than honey to him. Her cries, he loved it. He wanted her to cry more. He wanted to see her in pain. He wanted to see Yusei in pain too. He wanted both of them to feel utter despair.

Her sweet eyes widened more than he ever saw, the look of fear was delicious to him. Her moans of pain small and weak

"O-ow…" she would cry out. Her hand would extend towards Yusei as if trying to grasp him, he would too he would extend his arm and try to touch her as well. But that'll never happen. Divine made sure of that.

Her cries of pain only fueled Divine in his desire to conquer her body. He slapped her face, moved as far and deep as he could go just to listen to her cries. Her pain gave him life while it took away Yusei's. He got bored of her pained and scared look, he peered over to Yusei. Yes that was a good change of scenery. His look was just as delicious as Aki's. He had eyes of hate, hopelessness, and despair. He hated Divine for what he did; he hated himself for his uselessness.

"…N-no!" she screamed as he released himself. He wasn't even looking at her anymore. He looked at Yusei; he looked at his eyes when he heard her last scream his eyes went blank and his limbs slumped in resignation. He looked back at Aki; she too had eyes of blankness her limbs too slumped in defeat.

"Am I good enough for you now?" he cooed mockingly. Her once lively and enthusiastic eyes were now an empty shell. Still so beautiful, except this is the best beauty of them all. A lifeless porcelain doll one so easily broken yet so beautiful to the eyes. It's like you can only see but can't touch. You won't touch her if you value her, you don't want to break her after all. But tonight Divine got both. He got to see and touch. He laughed maniacally at that.

How pathetic, the Signer scum still tried to reach her, and even though her eyes were hopeless and held no emotions she still responded by trying to reach back… Why did she love him so much? Was it _true_ love, the love that they keep talking about? Yes it was. It was love that Divine couldn't understand, a feeling he can't grasp. A feeling he will never get, but if he can't get it then neither will Yusei.

A fire appeared on the palm of his hands as he looked down at both lovers "Good bye Aki Izayoi"

Yusei failed, in the end he couldn't even do something as basic as reaching her hand.


End file.
